20 września 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Szkoła dla rodziców 10.00 "Pobili się dwaj górale" - odc. 12 filmu przygodowego TVP z serii "Janosik" 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła 12.20 Ekonomika dla Rolnika 12.30 "Chiny - krajobrazy i ludzie" (3): "Si-Ari - miasto przeszłości" 13.05 Muzeum XX w.: "Strach" 13.25 Trudna historia - awans wsi - prog. dokumentalny 14.00 Religie i kościoły w Polsce L.-Polski Kościół Chrześcijan Baptystów 14.30 Być tutaj - tak i nie 15.00 Telewizja Edukacyjna zaprasza 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Tele-Studio - Video 18.00 "Maria Walewska" - odc. 3 filmu francuskiego z serii: "Napoleon" 19.00 Refleks 19.15 Dobranoc: Bouli 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Miasteczko Twin Peaks" - odc. 13 cz. II filmu sensacyjnego prod. USA 20.55 ABC ekonomii: gospodarka rynkowa a gospodarka planowa 21.40 To tylko rock and roll- trzy dekady rocka w Polsce 22.40 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Wiersze na dzień powszedni 23.05 "Siódemka" w Jedynce - francuski prog. satelitarny - jazz 23.35 Jutro w programie 23.40 BBC - World service 0.10 Noc z gwiazdami TP2 7.30-10.20 Telewizja śniadaniowa 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.10 "Lucky Luck" - odc. serialu USA 8.35 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Powitanie 16.45-20.00 Programy regionalne 20.00 "Warszawska Jesień" - koncert inauguracyjny XXXIV Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Muzycznego w wykonaniu Orkiestry Sinfonia Varsovia pod dyrekcją Krzysztofa Pendereckiego 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Studio festiwalowe filmów fabularnych Gdańsk 91 21.35 Sport - finał Grand Prix w lekkiej atletyce - Barcelona 91 22.00 "Nie zawsze musi być kawior" - odc. 11 sensacyjnego filmu seryjnego prod. niemieckiej 23.00 Lepiej późno niż wcale - mag. rozrywkowy 24.00 Panorama 0.30 Sport - finał Grand Prix w lekkiej atletyce Barcelona 91 - cz. II. 1.30 Zakończenie programu ScreenSport 8.00 Aerobik 8.30 Sport we Francji 9.00 Enduro 9.30 Amerykański futbol 10.30 Aerobik 11.00 Wyścigi samóchodowe w USA 12.00 Hokej na lodzie — Canada Cup (finał) 14.00 Żużel — liga szwedzka 15.00 Motocross 16.00 Kick boxing 17.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 18.00 Wyścigi samochodów—olbrzymów 19.00 Futbol amerykański 20.00 Windsurfing 21.00 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 22.00 Zawodowy boks amerykański 23.00 Bilard 24.00 Kick boxing 1.00 Golf Pro 7 8.50 Trick 7 — serial rys. 9.30 Mister Ed — ser. 10.00 Die Baeren sind los — ser. 10.25 Agencja Maxwell — ser. 11.20 Bret Maverick — ser. 12.05 Chaos hoch zehn — ser. 12.30 Barney Miller — ser. 12.55 Caulfields Witwen — ser. 13.45 Perry Mason — ser. 14.45 Trick 7 — seriale rys. 15.35 Gitarren klingen leise durch die Nacht — komedia austr. 17.05 Hart aber herzlich — ser. 17.55 Wiadomości 18.10 Trick 7 — seriale rys. 19.50 Bill Cosby Show 20.15 Club Paradise — komedia USA 22.00 Ulice San Francisco — ser. 23.00 Wie ein Panther in der Nacht — kryminał USA 0.45 Wiadomości 0.55 M.A.S.H. — ser. 1.20 Hawk — ser. 2.10 Die Prophezeiung — horror USA 3.50 Drei vom Variete — film fab. RFN Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 10.10 Kreskówki 10.30 Mister Ed — ser. 11.00 The Lucy Show 11.30 The Young Doctors — ser. 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful — ser. 12.30 The Young and the Restless — ser. 13.30 Barnaby Jones 14.30 Inny świat — ser. 15.20 Santa Barbara — ser. 15.45 Wife of the Week 16.15 The Brady Bunch — ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes — ser. 18.30 Bewitched — ser. 19.00 Family Ties — ser. 19.30 Love at First Sight — gameshow 20.30 Growing Pains — ser. 21.00 Riptide — ser. 22.00 Hunter — ser. 23.00 Wrestling 24.00 Night Cries — film fab. 2.00 Skytext FilmNet 7.00 Jericho 9.00 Kreskówka 11.00 Rescal 13.00 Blinds Housbands 15.00 Swamp Thing — hor. 17.00 Full Moon in Blue Water — kom. 19.00 Child’s Play 21.00 Eight Men Cut 23.00 Cherry 2000 — sensac. 1.00 Road House — sensac. 3.00 Dragonard 5.00 Dominik i Eugenia RTL Plus 9.55 Reich und Schoen — ser. 10.15 Anioł powraca — ser. 11.00 Showladen 11.25 Dzika róża — ser. 12.10 Ihr Auftritt Al Mundy — ser. 13.00 Aktualności 13.05 Der Hammer — ser. 13.30 Klan z Kalifornii — ser. 14.20 Historia Springfieldów — ser. 15.05 Klan wilków — ser. 15.50 Chips — ser. 16.40 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss — quiz 18.00 Dzika róża — ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.15 Pazifikgeschwader 214 — ser. 21.10 Miasteczko Twin Peaks — ser. 22.05 Anpfiff — magazyn piłkarski 23.00 Tutti Frutti — show 23.50 Aktualności 24.00 Null Nuli Sex — erot. film USA 1.20 Anqriff der Riesenspinne — film fab. 3.00 Jedem seine Hoelle — thriller RFN—franc.